In a Thin Film Transistor (TFT)-based Liquid Crystal Device (LCD), a gate driving circuit for driving a gate may be formed on a display panel to form a Gate drive On Array (GOA) panel. The gate driving circuit comprises a plurality of cascaded shift register units. In a conventional gate driving circuit, an output signal of a next stage of shift register unit is usually used as a reset signal of the stage of shift register unit, and an output signal of a previous stage of shift register unit is usually used as an input signal of the stage of shift register unit.
However, in a case of a conventional gate driving circuit, especially where a plurality of clocks are used, a display apparatus may exhibit a flash screen phenomenon.